


Daughter of the Billionaire

by wafflehousehours



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Drug Use, F/M, Neglect, No Thanos Plotline, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, The Avengers - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflehousehours/pseuds/wafflehousehours
Summary: Ignorance is blissTo Peter Parker, having Tony Stark as a father figure has been the highlight of his life so far. But if he actually grew up in the Stark household...he would have a very different story.Y/N wouldn't tell you she was raised by one of the most well know billionaires on the planet. She would say she was raised by drug addicts. In her case, both scenarios are correct. How do you hide the trauma of your past when you constantly overhear Peter Parker talking about Tony and his Stark Internship with Ned in science class. Or when the trauma never seemed to leave in the first place. Or when you realize that everyone wants to be you, and you wish to be anyone else.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've had this idea in my head for so long and I finally decided to put it in writing! I'm not the best writer so any comments or feedback would be appreciated :) Please enjoy the story!

The early 2000’s weren’t the best for the Stark Industry, unless you count publicity through scandals good for the company. Many people looked at Stark Industries as another greedy, money hungry, company that wanted more power. Those people wouldn’t be wrong, but as they say, it has to get worse before it gets better.

Playboy billionaire, Tony Stark was very well known for his public scandals. The current one being his relationship with Playboy model Vanessa Clarke. It was summer of 2001 when they brought a child into the world. Most wouldn’t look at this as a scandal, but at the time, Tony was known for his drug addiction, and anyone who knew the two personally knew they had no interest in ever having kids. They married shortly after, thinking it was the best thing to do. Vanessa’s mom was convinced it would help Tony with his drug problem. Unfortunately, he only dragged Vanessa down with him after experiencing how hard motherhood could be. It wasn’t as big of a breakdown as you think it would be, at least not at the start. Vanessa hid her addiction very well, and Stark Industries continued to thrive. 

Y/N’s childhood was anything short of a complete disaster. She was raised by nannies most of the time, but outside of that, she sat in dressing rooms at her mom’s modeling jobs, watching women put dollar bills up to their nose and lean down to inhale the white powder that was cut in lines on the counter. Tony would take her to meetings she could never understand, meetings discussing way more than a child without knowledge of violence should be exposed to. Outside of their jobs, her parents would throw parties as an excuse to have weekend benders with their other rich, drugged out, friends. She was at these as well, they were her favorite memories. There were lots of flashing lights and she got to drink all the soda she wanted. At the start she would stay in her chair with her can of root beer, occasional strangers making friendly conversations. Some might find this concerning, but no one ever did anything bad to her, they just made sure she was entertained and stationed far enough from the illegal substances. Later in the night, way past her bedtime, she would get to dance with mom and dad. They would lift her up in the air and twirl her around as she laughed. These were the happy memories that she cherished with her parents. The others weren't nearly as grand. 

Monday, 10am, Y/N walks out of her room and into the living room, her backpack hoisted on both shoulders. The room was trashed and filled with passed out attendees from last night's party. Light seeped through the curtains, the phone rang, echoing throughout the large room. No one stirred. She thought that maybe someone would eventually wake up and take her to school. She wanted to play with her friends. Until then, she’d sit on the floor of her room and play with her dolls, backpack never leaving her shoulders, ready to go at any given moment.

This happened often, eventually the school started sending letters. It wasn’t until Y/N mentioned to her nanny that she wished she was here in the mornings so someone could actually take her to school everyday when something was actually done about it. The media that followed as Y/N was taken into her grandparents custody was far from pretty. It was a shock to many that Stark Industries continued to grow even more after this. Vanessa’s career wasn’t as lucky, but it wasn’t like she needed to work now anyways. 

It took a few years but eventually Vanessa came around and divorced Tony, got clean, and worked with her parents to get back on her feet and get Y/N back. Although Vanessa’s modeling career had peaked, she still got gigs here and there. Other than that she worked with her parents' company. They were comfortable. A cozy, well decorated, apartment in one of the nicer areas of Queens. Tony also got better throughout the years. Drugs were a thing of the past for him, but he never fought for joint custody. Vanessa gave him visitation once he was sober for a year. Since then, Tony has been there for every birthday, and even took her to the first Stark Expo at age 9. That didn’t go too well, and Vanessa was pissed, but he never missed a birthday!


	2. A glimpse into modern day life

I walk into history, dreading the last class of the day. Don’t get me wrong, I love the subject, I dread going home. As I walk in I see everyone staring at the smart screen in the front of the room. It displayed the new seating chart for our project we will be working on for the rest of the year. I stand in front of the board and find myself seated in the back row next to Peter Parker. I see that Flash and Michelle are partners, they’re definitely going to kill each other by the end of it. I walk towards my seat, Peter is already there talking to Ned who is sat in front of him. Ned turns away once I sit down to talk to his own partner. 

“Hey Y/N.” Peter greeted me with a smile. I nodded in return. He was a sweet kid, I never had much issues with him until Ned kept chattering on about the Stark Internship. Ned talked about it like they were all buddy buddy but Peter denied it, though it was easy to tell that Ned wasn’t exaggerating. Plus, any internship in the Stark tower doesn’t have any work to do with The Avengers, it’s all renewable energy type stuff. I know from getting to shadow Pepper last year, for a government project we had to do. I don’t just have to be Tony’s daughter to figure out that he doesn’t have any personal interns that work in his labs. I don’t really care what circumstances Peter has to get up and personal with The Avengers, I just really wish he’d stop talking about it. “Is there any topic you hope to get?” He asked me, clearly having his own mind set on an idea.

“No, not really. I’m fine with anything we get.” I replied, digging out my notebook from my bookbag.

“Okay great! I’m hoping for World War II propaganda. I have some really cool sources we can use.” 

I was fine with any subject but that. And now that I think about rule out anything from Russia, or Wakanda. I don’t even think Wakanda had any influence on World War II but I don’t care, if we get Wakanda I will drop out. Tony wanted to take me there for my 16th birthday, but mom wouldn’t have it. There would be nothing worse than having to explain to Peter why I won’t be able to go on a lovely spontaneous research trip to Wakanda even if Tony Stark is offering to pay. I’d rather die.

“Parker! Clarke! Your guys' project will be how technology advanced and affected the war. You will be sharing this topic with group 4 so talk among yourselves and find something more specific to do your project on so we aren’t seeing the same presentation twice. Come to me once you’ve decided.” Well it could be worse. 

I turned to Peter, “Stark Industries?” His face lit up and nodded. We spent the rest of the class going over the basic outline of what we wanted our project to cover. We had to have at least one primary source, which getting hands on Howard Stark's journals would be the easiest part by far. 

__________

I unlocked the apartment door and walked inside, grimacing at the smell. I walked through the living room, syringes and broken bottles scattered around. I drop my bag off in my room before heading to the kitchen and grabbing some cleaning gloves and a trash bag. I really didn’t have time for this, I had homework, but I also wasn’t going to end up in the hospital because I stepped on a needle while trying to get to the bathroom in the middle of the night. I carefully picked up the discarded syringes, and attempted to pick all the shards of glass out of the carpet. On the coffee table was white powder I was all too familiar with, next to a McDonalds gift card. I threw the gift card in the bag before sweeping the powder in the bag with my gloved hand as well. It’s not like they even realized it was there. Can’t miss what they don’t remember. I tie the trash bag and drop it off in the entryway of the kitchen, mom can at least take it to the shute. 

Afterwards, I head to my room and get ready for my shift at Delmar’s. If today is slow, maybe I could actually get some school work done. If I’m lucky enough, maybe this week won’t feel like I’m repeating the same day over and over for once. 

________

“I thought they were dead. I didn’t know what to do!” I paced around Flash’s room, adrenaline still shooting through my veins as the events that took place half an hour ago replay over and over again in my mind. I jogged up my building's stairs two at a time. Our power got shut off on Wednesday, but now it was Friday and I got paid enough to finally get it turned back on, knowing mom wouldn’t care about power one way or the other. She was barely ever home. But today she was, I would have missed her if the curtains weren’t slightly pulled back to let in some light. I’m used to seeing people passed out in my living room, including my mother, but she’s in the position I left her in when I left for school. I felt sick as I slowly walked over and tried to shake her awake. She didn't budge. I tried the man passed out on the opposite couch but couldn’t get him up either. I called out into the apartment, in hopes that someone else was around. I went back to my mom, shaking her softly, like if I pressed on her any harder she would crumble in my arms. I didn’t want to call 911. I didn’t want to answer their questions. I didn’t want the school to figure out what my life has been like for the past 3 years because media outlets can’t mind their goddamn business. 

For a second I sat there. Staring at her. She didn’t look like my mother, she was skinnier, paler, sick looking. Was this it? I sat and wondered what my life would be like without her in it, and I decided it would be much better. Maybe, just maybe, I can see what Peter sees in my dad. Or maybe it will all go to shit. Maybe I’m the problem here. I stood up and found a pot from the kitchen to fill with ice and water. And I threw it on her. 

“Hey! Y/N!” Flash was in front of me now, pulling me out of my thoughts. “They weren’t dead. They were just really passed out.” He pulled me into a hug. 

“Yeah but now she’s pissed at me and she’s going to yell at me again when I get back and I don’t think I can do this anymore.” I cling to him as the tears finally start falling. As strange as it seemed. Flash was the person I could tell anything to in this life without fear of judgement. And he was the same way with me. We are more alike than we care to admit, hell we are more alike than he even knows. We are both rich privileged kids, with our homes being our own personal hell. A price we are paying for merely existing. Sometimes I don’t know whose worse, his dad for relentlessly beating the crap out of him after a bad night, or his mom for not doing anything about it. 

Flash sat me down on his bed with him next to me. “I don’t understand, why don’t you just go to your dad?” If anything, I was a mystery to Flash. It was obvious to him that I came from money with all the new technology I had. I also come over to use his wifi when my power is shut off. I’ve only vaguely mentioned my dad, and he had enough to put together that that’s where the money is coming from. 

“I’m scared that if I do, I’ll ruin his life.” I admit.

“If a shy 16 year old with perfect grades manages to do that I’ll be impressed.” He joked.

I elbowed him in his side and wiped the tears from my eyes. “It’s not funny. My mom had her dream career and it went to shit after she realized how hard it was to take care of me. What if I do the same for him?” 

“Did your mom tell you that you did that?” I nodded. “Well then fuck Vanessa! She only has drugs to blame for her career and if she says that it was because you were hard to take care of then she wasn’t meant to be a mother in the first place. You know this isn’t the first time. How long was she sober for you? 7 years? She gave you 7 years of motherhood then decided she was done with it for a second time. That’s some bullshit. You don’t deserve to work your ass off while doing school because Vanessa decided she no longer wants to be an adult. Now, I know I know just about nothing about your dad but I already know I’d take that chance then go back into your apartment.” 

I stared at him. “Wow...that was-”

“A lot? Yeah. Michelle pissed me off in class today. I was already a bit angry before you arrived.” 

“You’re right. I don’t want to go back. I..I know logically that my dad isn’t going to hate me, he’s not going to turn me away, his career isn’t going to end. But I’m scared that he’s just...I don’t know, not be the dad he is when he visits? What if it’s all some big act?”

“I don’t think it is, Y/N. I think you call or go to your dad. If you want I can go with you. You said he lived downtown?”

I nodded. “He does. But I think it’s better if I do this alone. Besides, aren't you working on the project with Michelle soon?” I check my watch for the time. “If I go now I can make it there by sunset.” 

“Okay. If anything goes wrong call me and I’ll come pick you up. Just call me or I’m going to think you got kidnapped.” I laughed and grabbed my bag. 

“Thank you.” I walk out of Flash’s room and go to show myself out. I bump into his mom getting ready to leave.

“Hey there Hun. Need a ride home?” 

I think for a moment. “Any chance you could drop me off at the subway?” 

“Sure thing.”


	3. It had to get worse, before it got better

The beauty of the orange and pink sky reflecting on The Avengers tower almost distracted me long enough to temporarily forget why I was here in the first place. Workers entered and exited the doors in front of me. I followed, badge clutched in my hand. Dad gave me a pass when I turned 14, always wanting me to have access inside if I ever needed it. I never used it much. The most use it got was when I was 9 and staying at the tower for the Expo and again when I shadowed Pepper. 

Entering the lobby there is a desk straight ahead, to the left was a food court. To the right was 2 sets of elevators, and closer to where I am by the doors, is a private access door. It felt weird using it. I was convinced someone was going to stop me, seeing a teenage girl unlock a special access door in the busy lobby, but no one did. Behind the door was a small room with nothing but an elevator and vending machines. Going up to the elevator I scan my badge and my fingerprint before the doors open up. 

“Welcome back, Miss Clarke.” the voice boomed above me.

“Hello Friday! Could you take me to my dad please?” This was always my favorite part about the whole tower.

“Sure. Should I inform him of your arrival?”

“Uh no thanks. I’ll just explain when I get there.” 

As the elevators opened, I was met with the open plan floor of the penthouse. Tony was sitting at the kitchen island, working on his laptop. He turned to me as I got closer to the island. His face slightly shocked. It was obvious that he didn’t hear the elevator doors and I only grabbed his attention when he caught me in the corner of his eye. 

“What brings you here squirt?” He said smiling. “Everything okay?” He shut the lid of his laptop, and I could finally breathe. I looked at him, trying to figure out how to word the hell that’s been my life for the past 3 years and why I’m only coming to him with this now. He noticed my hesitation. “Okay so something is wrong. Let’s go sit on the couch yeah?” He held out his hand to take my bag from me and lead me across the room to the comfy couches in front of the big tv. Once he sat down, he waited for me to speak, letting me take my time.

“I can’t go home.” 

He looked puzzled, “Why’s that?”

“Because I’m scared.” I started, a tear rolling down my cheek as I tried to get a hold of my anxiety. “And I’m exhausted. And I just want to have fun at school and live a normal life but I can’t because she’s-”

Tony sighed, finally adding all the pieces adding up, “She’s using again.” I nodded.  
“Okay. Let’s get your sorted out. FRIDAY, contact my lawyers, tell them we have custody issues and we are going to need to keep it out of the media. Also call Pepper down here please, tell her it's urgent.” He turned back to me. “It’s going to be okay.”

The adrenaline crash hit me pretty quiet after everything was explained to Pepper. I was a bit nervous of how she would take it, but she remained calm the whole time. According to her, she always knew there would be a chance of me coming fully back into Tony’s life, and she wouldn’t have started dating him if she wasn’t okay with that. It was all a bit blurry after that. I was half asleep on the couch while Tony, Pepper, and Happy, who at some point entered the conversation, video chatted with their lawyers to get this done as quickly and quietly as possible. Money, apparently, helps a lot when you want those things. Due to Tony already having visitation, and being sober for over 8 years now, they were able to place me in Tony’s temporary custody while the CPS house evaluation at Vanessa’s was undergoing. The lawyers have stated that from what I said, it should be an open and shut case. The major part they would need to focus on, is making sure Tony gets custody. The judges probably won’t look lightly at the fact that Vanessa relapsed after 7 years of sobriety, and they’re going to have to fight to prove that Tony isn’t at risk of doing the same. Pepper was obviously going to testify on Tony’s behalf. Peter’s name was also mentioned somewhere, which I still didn’t know what the hell that was about but I didn’t really care at the moment either. 

I was probably asleep for almost an hour when dad woke me up again. Everyone had left the room and the main ceiling lights were off, making the only source of light the tableside lamp and the lights of New York from the large windows. “Hey kiddo. It’s been a long day, and tomorrows not looking any better in that department so let's get you to your room.” Dad already pulled me out of school for the week and I shot a quick text to Peter, saying that an emergency came up and I couldn’t work on the project this week. Speaking of which, dad probably also delayed whatever “internship” he had here for the week as well. Maybe he can finally build that new lego set with Ned that they were talking about in history today. 

Once I got as settled as I could, taking a shower, and borrowing some of Wanda’s pajamas, it was almost 11pm. My room here was nicer than at the apartment. There were ceiling to floor windows in front of you when you entered, my bed was off to the left in the middle of the wall next to the door to my closet/bathroom. To the left was a sitting area with a couch, tv set, coffee table, bookshelves, and a hanging reading swing in the corner. I climbed into bed, opting to keep the curtains open, and I called Flash. Talking to Flash and looking out into the view of the city, gave me hope. And for the first time in a long time, I fall asleep without a care in the world.


End file.
